I couldn't shoot
by Sonika87
Summary: One shot about Winry finding out about Scar. What thoughts did Winry have as she was face to face with Scar? I m not very good at this so just read it    thanks


_Wow, let me explain shortly how this happened. I finished watching FMA Brotherhood 22 english dubbed a while ago and i got all inspired as i watched my favorite part: Winry finding out about Scar being her Parents Killer! I guess its kinda wishy-washy because all i did was adding some Winry's POV stuff into it, but still i couldnt help but write it. If anyone wonders why i didnt gave Scar any of his Lines, its because this would've turned out way to long for an one shot. Actually, it was supposed to be an EdWin one shot but it kinda turned out that this Story is more about Winry than the rest. Okay well.. it slightly is EdWin okay? :D I guess it turned out okay! Anyways, enjoy reading and feel free to leave some comments, if you like it or not._

_Oh yeah just one more thing: Dont be mad at me for grammar or typing issues cause i know i have them. I m from Germany and i wrote this Story in English from the Start._

_**Writers Note: **Edward's Lines marked with *, Alphonse's Lines marked with ~, Winry's Lines, _Winry's POV, (...thinking...)

_**I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but if i did, all Female officers would already wear Tiny-Mini-Skirts! :D

* * *

**_**I couldn't shoot**

_*You're so self righteous. But you remember two Amestrian Doctors named Rockbell? The Order came down to end the uprising and exterminate Ishval but that didnt stop them, they kept right on helping YOUR PEOPLE! _

_~Wait Brother!_

_*__Dont you remember them? _

_THOSE DOCTORS SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU KILLED THEM!_

_~BROTHER!_

_What did you talk__ about Ed? _

I was staring in disbelief at Ed, Alphonse and the Man standing in fron of them.

_You mean he is the Man who killed them? My Parents? He killed them? _

I turned to face my Parents murderer.

_Whats worse... they helped save you... __and you killed them?_

My legs couldnt hold me standing anymore and i sinked down on my knees.

_Why did you? They were my Mom and Dad... what did they ever do to you? They were doctors... They helped people... They didnt deserve to die! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND DAD YOU MONSTER!_

I reached out for the gun, which was lying next to me on the cold messed up beton. My knees felt like Pudding, and i felt Tears welling up in my eyes. There he stood, this Man with a big Scar on his face. An Ishvalan Man with a big Scar on his Face. He knew my parents, and he murdered them in cold blood.

I never had the thought of using a Weapon... till now. This was not fair. What had my parents done to him? They saved him! That didnt make sense at all.

I slowly laid my hand on the Gun.

I pointed the Gun at him, my hands were shaking. I placed my finger on the trigger, my body started to shake and salty tears kept falling down my cheeks.

_*__Winry hold on... you cant! Dont do this! Dont do it! _

I heard Ed yelling something at me, but all i could think about was this Monster that was standing in front of me.

I dont know what expression i had on my face while i faced the Scarfaced-man. What i did know was, that it hurt. He took them. He took them away from me when i was a little kid. What kind of Person was this man, killing two innocent Doctors without even questioning if they had Family or not? He must have had Family? Even this man...!

His eyes were finally facing mine. I didnt know what he thought but his expression didnt change a bit.

He told me to shoot him.

_*__Dont do it Winry! Put down the Gun!_

_~You dont wanna do this!_

Another time i heard Ed's voice, followed by Alphonse voice. Why couldnt they just understand?

To tell from looking into Edwards Eyes, he was scared. This was the first Time i ever saw Ed being scared about something. I didnt even know if it was me he was scared of, or if it was the Power of the Gun. The Power to stop a heartbeat by moving just one Finger.

The Ishvalan Man told me that if i pulled the trigger i would be his enemy.

_*__IF YOU THINK I LL LET YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD...!_

Al had called the Man Scar. I heard him scream that Name before.

My Hands were shaky, but i still held the weapon. My one finger on the trigger. I just had to pull it.

_(I will shoot him now... He killed my parents. This is the right thing to do right?)_

I would become a murderer just like him._  
_

_(He even said that I had the right to take his life... so i can end this. I have the Power to end this. I m holding a Gun in my Hands...) _

Tears kept falling down my cheeks.

_*__Winry! Dont shoot!_

I was crying_.  
_

_~Put the Gun down and get outta here!_

The Man suddenly attacked me by using alchemy, and I noticed that something aproached.

I couldnt move. I was scared.

He raised his Tattooed Arm to attack me, while i was still prepared to shoot him.

_*__DONT SHOOT!_

A really loud Yell from Ed that woke me._  
_

Everything had happened so fast.

As i blinked, I saw Ed's back i had noticed before, in front of me. He protected me from getting attacked. He protected me from getting killed. Edward protected me from shooting this Man. Edward protected _me_ while _I_ was holding the gun.

Scar stopped as he saw that Ed had jumped in front of me

I couldnt move.

I couldnt shoot.

_Scar _was his Name.

The Mans Name who had murdered my Parents, and Alphonse ran off to fight him.

I was shaking. My whole body was shaking. I didnt even know why i was shaking. Was it because i nearly have been killed, if Ed hadnt been there? Or was it because _I _had nearly killed someone?

_*__Winry, let go of the Gun_

Ed looked worried. I had never seen him like this.

_I couldnt shoot..._

_*__I know you couldnt, and its okay! _

His Voice was calm while he spoke.

_But that Man... You said he was the one who killed my Mom and Dad..._

_He tried to kill you and Al too, Ed..._

I can't loose the ones I love the most again.

_But i couldnt... Why not?_

My Cheeks were wet. The Tears kept falling, and i could feel Ed's Golden Eyes looking at me. It was if he was looking right into my Soul.

_*__Remember in Rush Valley? You delivered that Baby..._

His Voice was soft.

_*__You saved two lifes..._

And i couldnt stop crying.

_*__And you gave me an Arm... and a Leg... to replace the ones I ve lost._

I felt the cold metal of his Automail, unwrapping my fingers one by one from the Gun, as it fell to the ground loudly.

_*__Its your Hands ... they arent meant to kill..._

Edward held my Hand that i had touched a Gun with earlier, in both of his Hands.

_*__They are ment to give life. _

It felt good.

_*__Thats why._

It was very unusual for Ed saying such kind things, and it was something i would've never expected. I knew it was meant to stop me from crying. I really wished i could ve stopped, but instead, i sinked my head as i felt some new tears pouring down my cheeks.

I needed to cry. I needed to cry hard. I needed to let every single tear out of my eyes.

And so i buried my head in Ed's Chest crying my feelings out while he was holding me in his Arms.

And again, it felt good...

* * *

**_Writers Note: _**_well... i hope you liked my writing. I was thinking on a One-Shot collection about Ed and Winry, which depends how well this one goes... would be nice if you could leave some comments :D_

_Could be that my Winry is a bit OOC... sorry bout that if so!_

_Thanks for reading  
_


End file.
